Detective Conan The Darkest Nightmare AU
by seraconan
Summary: This story is an AU of Conan's upcoming 20th movie
1. Chapter 1

Detective Conan The Darkest Nightmare AU

Hi all. This is my first Detective Conan Fanfiction. Hope you all will like it.

 **Note: This story is an AU of Conan's upcoming 20** **th** **movie. This is my version of how the story might be from the trailer. I own nothing of Detective Conan.**

 **Chapter 1**

The moon casts its light on the city of Tokyo and somewhere in the city the moon's light falls in a room. The room is completely dark and the only visible light in the room is of a laptop on a table and next to the laptop a glass of alcohol is present.

A few minutes later a person comes and sits in front of the laptop and searches for something. Then his eyes shines indicating that he found what he needed. Then he grabs the glass of alcohol and moves away from the table. The laptop shows a download bar.

50% download

.

.

.

75% download

.

.

90% download

.

.

100% completed

Then a lot of pages open one after the other showing profiles of people.

The person goes to the table and smiles and starts to sort the pages in the laptop. After a few hours the person closes the laptop and dials a number and waits for the other side to answer, and when the other side answers the person says "Everything is ready and sorted. We shall begin our mission now"

TBC

 **Note:**

 **The person is not gender specified. So it's a man for now.**

 **Do leave your comment and sorry for any mistake. Next chapter will be uploaded soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter – 2

On a beautiful day in Berlin, the road is flooded with people, some going to work, some returning home, some shops staff selling their merchandise, some tourists admiring the evening view of the beautiful city. In one of the streets a guy runs aimlessly among the people in the street in order to avoid the person following him. The guy runs in an abandoned building and hides in a place. A lady enters the building and looks around; she hears the sound of a door cracking and says "Ha, I've got you now". She rushes to the place where the sound was heard and then she reaches the rooftop. When she opens the roofs door, she sees the guy jumping to the next building. She says "I won't let you escape". The guy hears her voice and says "Oh no" and runs. The lady tries to catch up to him. As she reaches the edge attempting to jump. A shot is fired from somewhere and it hits the lady's head and she falls off the building and onto the ground.

When the guy turns back, he doesn't see the lady, he too goes to the edge and looks down and see some people approaching the fallen lady. One of the people says "She must've fallen down", the other says, "Look here, looks like a hole." The other person says "That, that means she's been shot". Then one of the people present shouts "Someone call the police, a lady has been shot dead". The guy on the rooftop at first thinks that the lady has miscalculated the distance and fell down, then after hearing that the lady has been shot, he gets scared and runs away.

Two weeks later.

In Canada, in the beautiful city of Toronto stands one of the famous attraction points. The CN tower, where people come to visit the tower to admire the view of the whole place and to enjoy their meal with an extraordinary view. In one of the days the staff of CN prepares for the special event called "Edge Walk". The participants gather at the waiting room to get ready for the event. The participants are so excited that they share their excitement with each other. The group is of six people consisting of 3 Males and 3 Females. Then the "Edge Walk" guide comes to the waiting room and introduces himself as John and says that he will be their guide for the day. The participants too introduce themselves and then John asks them to follow him to the decks door. One of the ladies named Amy says "I'm scared". John says "Don't worry ma'am, there's nothing to be scared about, everything is fine here". Then Amy gets somewhat convinced.

Then John guides each participant outside and attaches their jacket rings to their respective harness. John then says "Okay everyone, now slowly follow my footsteps". Then the participants follow John's steps. As John reaches the edge he tells the participants to prepare themselves to 'lean over' the edge. As the participants prepare, a silent shot is fired and the bullet hits one of the male participants. The man feels a sudden rush of pain and realizing he's been shot, and then he loses his grip and falls off but gets hanged due to the harness. The other participants seeing the man falls off informs John about it and are also addressing the man asking if he's alright. As John and other participants come closer to the man, they realize that he's dead and the girls get scared and cry "Aaaah". John then hurriedly informs the staff and then guides the other participants back inside the tower deck. The staff then informs the police about the situation.

10 Days Later,

In England, in the busy city of London, in one of the streets, people are out, some visiting some shops, some going to restaurants and some going to cafés. In one of the cafés named 'Café Noir', a group of girls comes to the café to try out their new desserts. The girls go to an empty table and take their seats and start their talk among themselves. Next to the girls table is a table where a man in his thirties is reading a newspaper article. After reading the article, he calls the waiter and asks for the bill. The waiter comes a few minutes later and gives him the bill. The man looks at the bill and pays the amount. Just as he gets up, he gets a call; he looks at the caller's name and answers the call via Bluetooth. While talking the man leaves the café and heads to the bus stop.

As he waits, he says to the caller, "No, I want all the information, get me all the important information about it". After a few seconds the bus arrives. The people and the man ride the bus. The man takes his seat next to the window. The man then tells the caller "All these information's are confidential and do be careful on how you proceed". The bus moves on the road that leads to the bridge. The man is still giving instructions to the caller. As the bus moves forward, a shot is fired from the direction of Big Ben and it smashes the bus's window and it hits the man's head and he dies instantly and falls on the side of the seat. The other passengers on witnessing the situation go in panic mode. The bus driver stops the bus and on inspecting the situation rushes to the driver's seat and through intercom informs the authorities about the situation. Then the driver tries to handle the panicked passengers

Scene fades to Black

TBC

Please do comment as your comment is very important. Do rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later

The detective boys are walking their way home after school. In one of the electronic shops the Televisions on display shows the news reporting about the re-opening of the Tohto Aquarium Park in a few hours. The detective boys stop by the shop and watch the news. The reporter says that about 90% of the park tickets were sold online. The reporter also says that the part will have a grand opening ceremony tonight and the park will be open for public tomorrow.

Ayumi says "I'm so excited for tomorrow" Mitsuhiko says "Me too" and Genta says "Me too" Ayumi says "I'm glad that Sonoko onee-san got us the tickets" Mitsuhiko says "Yeah". Conan thinks "Ha, ha, she had no choice after all did she, after all when she mentioned getting special passes as the Suzuki Group was the financial partner, you guys had to force her will all you've got, and she had to give in". Genta says "How about we watch the opening ceremony at the professor's house". Ayumi says "Good idea". Mitsuhiko says "Yeah and we can spend the night at the professor's and tomorrow we can go to the park", Ayumi says "Yeah" and then they continue their conversation while heading home.

At 5pm Conan leaves the detective agency and heads to the professor's house and along the way he meets the detective boys and he sees Genta carrying a backpack and asks "What's in the bag, Genta". He sees Genta smiling and says "Oi, Oi Genta, don't tell me". Genta looking at Conan's expression says "You're right; it's all snacks that I brought with me". Ayumi says "Boy, Genta, all you can think about is food, but you have to share it with us too". Mitsuhiko says "Yeah, you have to share". Genta feeling their intense stare at him says "Okay, Okay". As the detective boys cross Kudo's house, Conan who was just looking at his house notices Subaru-san by the window speaking with someone on the phone. He wonders who it might be as he walks to the professor's house.

In the MPD, in one of the floors, a person walks in the long corridor, and stops by a room looking around as to see if anyone is following him. Not noticing anyone he enters the room. He goes by the table and takes his place in front of the computer and searches some information in the computer. The computer screen displays a search box and the person types something in the search box and then the screen displays something and the person smiles at the screen. Outside the MPD in the parking lot a few cars enters the area, and the people in the cars come out and gets in a group and have a conversation and then they enter the building. The person in the room attaches a USB to the computer and sets the information to download to the USB, just then he gets a call and answers it and then says "Okay", then he takes off his USB and shuts down the computer and slowly leaves the room and disappears down the long corridor. Then a group of people enter the building and goes to one of the floors and they search each and every room and then one of them enters the room where the person was and realizes that the person left.

The person leaves the floor seconds before the arrival of the unknown group and he goes towards the parking lot to his car. As he walks he sees a man exiting his car and looks suspicious and he also realizes that someone might be following him. He stealthily approaches the man and knocks him out and steals his car and speeds towards the gate of the parking lot, the security guard noticing the speeding car tries to stop it by coming near it but the person ignores the guard and hits him and exits the lot.

One of the people in the group on noticing that the person they're searching is not present, contacts someone through Bluetooth and says "Sir, no one is here, we might lost him". The other side says "There is always a possibility, don't give up, search the CCTV footages as you might find something, when you find any vital info, contact me immediately" and ends the call. The other side reveals to be Rei Fyuura. As he starts his car he hears the sound of a car screeching and he rushes his car to the parking lot and sees the other car speeding and hitting the guard and leaving the premises. He contacts one of his subordinates and informs him about the injured guard and tells him to be on lookout for any clues in the parking lot and ends the call, and then he starts following the other car.

In one of the streets, a black car is moving on the quiet road. The person in the car is on a call, he says "I've barely managed to get out of there, it was a narrow escape". The other side of the call says "Come to the location and we'll continue our conversation there". As he ends the call, he looks at the rear mirror and notices a white FD closing in on his car. The person speeds his car and the white FD too. The white FD speeds up and comes to the side of the black car. The person looks to the right side and sees Rei in the FD. Then the person suddenly takes a left turn surprising Rei and heads to the highway bridge. Then Rei too follows the car in order to catch up to him.

As both the cars tries to overtake each other on the highway. The person drifts his car's wheels near to Rei's car so swiftly that Rei starts to lose his grip on the wheels. As he loses his grip, on the curve of the bridge, a third car joins them and indirectly helps Rei to gain control again. Rei who is completely distracted says "Who is this other person" and realizes that it's Akai. As Rei gains control of his car, Akai speeds up to the end of the bridge. Akai drifts his car causing the other vehicles to stop in their track. Then he picks up his rifle from the car and gets in position. Rei whose eyes fall on Akai and says "What is he up to now?" and then the person tries to overtake Rei again. Then Akai shoots from his rifle and the bullet hits the black car back wheel, causing the person to lose his grip completely on the car, then the car skids off the bridge and tumbles down the bridge and then the car explodes.

TBC

DO RATE AND REVIEW


End file.
